The present invention relates to compact cameras, and more specifically, to mechanisms for covering and exposing a lens to protect the lens from debris or damage. Modern compact cameras typically include some form of integral lens cover mechanism, where a cover barrier or barriers and a retracting mechanism are included in a frontal lens assembly housing. To expose a lens, cover barriers are conventionally moved in opposite directions to either side of the lens, actuated by a manually operable linkage or a motor drive.
However, since the cover barriers are usually pivoted perpendicularly to the optical axis of the lens, a portion of the camera housing must include storage spaces on both sides of the lens for housing the retracted cover barriers. That portion of the camera housing typically becomes wide and bulky, having its frontal area increased by an area equivalent to at least the area of both of the cover barriers.